


Three

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Chicken Soup for the Fenhanders Loving Soul, Cuddles, Early Morning Snuggles, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-DA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Hawke wakes up in the middle of her favorite snuggle pile and tries to wiggle out of bed.  Fenris and Anders aren't particularly fond of that idea.  So they conspire together to remove the chance of compromise because there is no compromise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the group chat who they wanted me to pair Anders with for a Fluffy Morning Cuddles fic. They requested f!Hawke and Fenris both! I hope I delivered.

When Hawke woke up, sun streaming through the window onto her face, she was in the middle of the usual cuddle pile.

She wasn’t exactly sure how that happened, because Anders was usually very insistent on being in the middle, cuddled up safely under one of his partner’s chins, and Hawke and Fenris were glad to give that to him. But they must have switched positions at some point during the night— probably when one of them had gotten up to relieve themselves— and this time it was Hawke who found herself nestled up under Anders’ chin, while Fenris was behind her.

She didn’t want to move, exactly. She was comfortable and warm, wrapped in the arms of her two favorite people in the world. But the sun was bright and it was beginning to make it _too_ warm, and she had things she was supposed to do anyway, so she reluctantly began to peel herself away from the others.

That was when Anders’ arms tightened around her. He opened the eye that wasn’t pressed into the pillow and looked at her. “Mine,” he said playfully. There were crinkles around his eyes when he was playful, and Hawke loved that. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. She couldn’t help it.

“Yes,” she said. “Yours. And Fenris’.”

“Fenris is mine too,” said Anders, and he reached a long arm over Hawke in order to grab Fenris and pull him closer, smooshing Hawke in the middle.

Fenris had actually still been asleep, but this woke him up and he groggily snuggled closer into Hawke himself. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“Okay, you two are going to have to let me go at some point,” said Hawke.

“Why?” This was Fenris, mumbling into the back of her neck.

“I have to piss, for starters,” said Hawke.

“That’s the sheets’ problem, not mine,” said Fenris into her ear, and Hawke shivered every time she heard the purr in his voice. He kissed her bare shoulder, and she had to admit that staying in bed was beginning to sound more and more appealing…

…but no, she really _did_ have an important meeting in town. And she’d slept in, so it was soon. “I’ll tell you boys what,” she said as she began an ill-fated attempt to try to squirm out of their arms, “Later tonight we’ll have a nice sit down dinner and then we can do whatever we want.”

“Aww. But that requires waiting,” said Anders. He put his forehead up against Hawke’s and then put on his best puppy dog eyes and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. He knew it was a combination that Hawke couldn’t resist. And he was right about that, of course. Hawke nibbled Anders’ lip, and he responded by squeezing her tighter.

“You know what _can_ wait is whatever meeting this is,” said Fenris. He had his face nuzzled into the back of Hawke’s neck.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” said Hawke. Her face was still pressed up against Anders’ and his eyes were closed in bliss. “It’s pretty important. It has to do with getting rid of a group of bandits who are camped nearby. They’ve been cleaning out travelers.  I've volunteered to help the locals deal with them.”

“Can’t we take care of those by ourselves?” Fenris mumbled into her neck.

“We could, if we weren’t, you know, currently on the run and trying to pretend we’re normal people,” Hawke replied.

Anders laughed lightly and every puff of air that his breath made on Hawke’s face was dear to her. “I don’t think any of us could ever pass as normal,” he said.

“Yes, well, there’s a reason why we keep having to move,” said Hawke. “And it’s not because I enjoy the change of scenery.” She snuggled deeper into Anders. She didn’t want to get up. But… “Really, though. I need to pee,” she said.

“Five more minutes,” Anders murmured into her cheek.

“One more minute,” said Hawke.

“Three,” said Fenris. His voice was muffled because his lips were still against the back of Hawke’s neck.

“Two,” said Hawke.

“Three,” said Anders firmly. “Anything below that is unjust.”

“The mage and his spirit are correct,” said Fenris wryly.

Hawke knew that she was fighting a losing battle, so she laughed. “Three more minutes. If you insist.”

“We do,” said Fenris.

So the three of them all snuggled up together, limbs entangled in each other’s and in the sheets, and as it turned out Hawke did in fact miss her important meeting because they all promptly fell asleep again.

Hawke decided later, upon waking up to more snuggles, that it was no great loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
